


I'm Thoroughly Disappointed.

by SeaStorrm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fingering, Licking, M/M, Smut, Urethral Fingering, Urethral Play, Yes Really, it was based off a funny joke, this is jokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStorrm/pseuds/SeaStorrm
Summary: Sans has a problem. But by asking Papyrus to help, it creates an even BIGGER problem!





	I'm Thoroughly Disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is based off this picture https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/439905174601859082/445419752865792000/2a7kk7.jpg
> 
> and my friend SINE saying sans and papyrus having sex and after like 10 lines of extremely detailed sexual intercourse he says that hes thorough ly disappointed
> 
> except i changed it to 
> 
> how about sans and papyrus having sex and after like 10 lines of extremely detailed sexual intercourse he says that hes thorough ly disappointed except sine is jackob sartorious and hes like 'haha wtf" then fingers himself

It was dark in the skelebro's house. Sans was in his room, looking down at his glowing crotch. Sans sighed. It looks like he has to get help from somebody if he doesn't want to be fucking hard all day. Papyrus was the first person he thought of, so he left his room and knocked on the door to Papyrus' room. "bro, can i come in?" Sans asks with a slightly lustful undertone.

On the other side of the door, Papyrus was in the middle of pumping his pristine part... To a picture of Sans! Hearing his voice made him cum, the orange goo flew everywhere and stained his room with a glowing orange. He had to suppress a moan. Papyrus didn't want Sans to know about his weird obsession. "JUST A MINUTE, SANS! MY ROOM IS A BIT MESSY!" Papyrus shouted. It's not like Sans would ever believe that lie, but who cares. It was messy in a different way that he'd think.

Sans stood there, wonder how on earth his brother's room had gotten messy. But then his dirty, aroused mind pictured a scene with Papyrus' rock hard ecto-cock out in the open, spewing orange cum after busting a big one. His room would certainly be messy that way.. "heh.." Sans chuckled at the thought. His arousal grew, and he formed a dick. Papyrus won't be getting out of this one, and Sans was making a major gamble. Would Papyrus even do it with him? Would Sans have to.. Force his own brother to have sex with him? Sans' dick was erect, and pushing against his shorts. How long does it take Papyrus to clean his damn room? Right on cue, the door opened, revealing a disheveled-looking Papyrus. Must be tired from all that cleaning.

Papyrus gazed at Sans. The poor skeleton didn't know he was blushing real hard. "OKAY SANS, YOU CAN COME IN!" Papyrus announced. The short skeleton walked in and sat down on the old racecar bed. "SO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Papyrus was hoping he'd stay as long as possible. His cheekbones were flushed with a beautiful blue, one he'd wish would never be wiped off of Sans' face. Papyrus noticed his cock forming once again. Sans only had to stand there and look cute, and he'd do so much to Papyrus. His soul beat hard, harder, and harder. If only he could get his hands on Sans' sexy bones.

Sans looked up at Papyrus and then back down at his crotch. "i want you to help me with something." Sans took Papyrus' hand and tugged off the glove. Smells like freshly-peeled oranges. He opened his mouth and formed a blue tongue. The tongue wrapped around Papyrus' hand, and he could faintly taste something orange-flavored. "papy, you taste nice." Sans took the hand and placed it on the crotch of his shorts. "will you help me with this?" He asks. Blue saliva drooled down out of his mouth.

Papyrus looked at his brother. He was now leaking a little orange, causing the shorts he was wearing to glow a little with orange. "OH SANS, I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" Papyrus says, adding a shrill laugh at the end. Papyrus was not expecting Sans to ask him if he wanted to fuck. It was so coincidental that Papyrus had just been thinking about asking himself.. Well, not thinking about asking, but thinking of what would happen if he did ask him. Papyrus looked down at his prized possession. He moved his lanky fingers, groping Sans' ecto-cock.

Sans was shocked. He had no idea Papyrus would respond that way, and so quickly. Is it possible that Papyrus was infatuated with him? The thought scared Sans a little. But he didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to think about sex now. Papyrus was really good at working his fingers. Sans gripped Papyrus' hips, dragging him closer.

Papyrus formed a tongue, leaning down and licking Sans' teeth, pushing for him to open. The smaller skeleton opened his mouth, letting Papyrus devour him. As they vigorously clashed mouths, Papyrus grabbed the waistband of Sans' shorts and pulled them down. He wrapped his ungloved hand around the glowing dick. The other hand, now without glove as well, ran along Sans' left femur. One bony hand began to pump Sans' thick ecto-cock.

Sans and Papyrus broke away from their session, Sans panting and letting out small, cute moans. Having Papyrus' hand around his dick felt so much different than his own. Every time he came up and went back down, a new feeling emerged. Papyrus was slowing down and speeding up erratically, and came to a sudden stop. The tip of his index finger rubbed the tip of Sans' dick, coating itself with blue liquid. It was thick, and smelled like blue raspberry candies. It was such a sweet smell.

Papyrus pushed Sans onto his back, licking his now blue-coated fingertip. Some of it dribbled onto his face. Papyrus rested his hand onto Sans' cock. He was about to do something he'd never done before. His index finger rubbed the slit of Sans' ecto-cock. But then, he inserted a small portion of the finger into the slit. And then a little more. And then some more. And then a lot more. Papyrus' finger was inside of Sans' cock. Sans looked like he was about to pass out, his cheeks stained with hot blue tears, his face nearly covered in blue blush.

"holy f-fuck, papy!" Sans managed to pant out. His dick felt so weird. And then Papyrus started slowly moving his finger up and down. He was fingering Sans' dick. Simultaneously, Sans was moving his hips up and down, just a little bit, just enough to get a rhythm going. The feeling of something inside of his dick was so amazing. Papyrus added another finger, stretching out the insides of his dick even more. Sans was panting, sweaty. Tears were rolling down his cheeks once more. The fingering got so much more intense, the sheer speed of it was unimaginable. Sans was absolutely starstruck, and yet it wasn't just enough to make him cum.

Papyrus removed his fingers from Sans' cock. "YOU KNOW SANS, I'D ALWAYS WANTED FOR YOU TO FUCK ME, BUT," Papyrus paused, moving his hand to Sans' coccyx, giving it a little tug, "IT'D BE NICE IF I COULD FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW." Papyrus had a twisted, yet lustful look on his face. His smile widened, large canines protruding out. He licked his teeth, as he had no lips.

Sans was startled at the tug of his coccyx and the strange look on his brother's face. It looked nearly psychotic. Despite these things, his coccyx was sensitive, and it caused him to form a pussy. It was leaking already, due to the previous acts. Sans would've expected for Papyrus to prepare him, but that wasn't necessary. He was just that wet.

Papyrus finally removed his shorts. He spread apart Sans' legs, ready to insert his cock. But before doing that, Papyrus just had to have a taste. Instead of putting his cock in, he came down, leveling his head with Sans' newly-formed pussy. He gave it a long, sensual lick, and then bit down on his clit. Sans screamed his brother's name as the latter began working his tongue inside his brother's pussy. Papyrus' tongue moved gracefully inside, and outside the same. Soon he knew his brother couldn't take any more teasing. So, he decided it was time for the final act. Papyrus abruptly pulled out his tongue, rising up and readying himself to connect with Sans. 

Sans looked at Papyrus. He was already so close to cumming. Sans watched his brother stick out his tongue, which was covered in blue. Sans' blue. Sans never thought his brother would be so good at pleasing him. Sans choked on his saliva when he felt Papyrus shove his dick inside him. Papyrus moved slowly, making sure his Sans wasn't hurt. His dick squelched against Sans' pussy. "m-move faster, papy.." Sans moaned softly.

"IF YOU SAY SO, SANS!" 

Papyrus picked up the pace. He pounded Sans up against the headboard of his racecar bed. The noise between the two grew louder, both shouting each others names. Sans was panting hard. Papyrus gripped Sans' legs as he banged his bro. He kept hitting Sans' special sensitive spot, causing Sans to tremble immensely. Sans' body was covered in hot sweat. His vision was blurring. Papyrus was still going strong. Papyrus was nearing his own climax. He thrusted harder and harder each time, orange and blue pre-cum mixed together stained Papyrus' poor bed. Papyrus performed one more powerful, grandiose thrust into Sans' hot, squelchy pussy, hitting his special spot at it's most vulnerable. Papyrus came. Orange cum, the smell of freshly-peeled oranges, spurted into Sans' pussy and all over him as Papyrus pulled out. But there was one little problem.

Sans never came.

"I'm thoroughly disappointed."

 

____________________________________________________________

"Ah!" A wild Sine appears. No wait, it's Jacob Sinetorious! Jacob Sinetorious was watching Sans and Papyrus fuck through the window.

"Wtf." Jacob Sinetorious says. "I guess this will have to be my new porn.." Jacob Sinetorious sighs as he pulls down his Gucci pants and Supreme underwear and starts fingering his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write serious fics but its too much WOKR!


End file.
